1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to slide mechanisms and, particularly, a sliding mechanism used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Slide-type portable electronic devices have been increasingly popular among portable electronic devices. The slide-type portable electronic device generally includes two housings and a slide mechanism connected to the two housings. The slide mechanism can drive one of the housings to slide over the other to open/close the portable electronic device.
However, such slide mechanism is typically comprised of elastic components, housings can only slide to open/close positions, and cannot be secured at any intermediate positions during sliding.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.